


A Girl's Night Out

by Counterpunch



Category: Frozen (2013), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counterpunch/pseuds/Counterpunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nani, Anna, and Elsa have a girl's night out. Olaf babysits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl's Night Out

"I'm going to kill her."

"Nani-" Elsa tries to reason.

"No, I mean it this time. I'm gonna kill her."

It had started off as a nice evening, at least. Anna, Elsa, and Nani worked their (incredibly busy) schedules to make a night off for themselves. To get a chance to be the girls they should be instead of the adults they are; to relax, to have fun. Lord knows they needed it. Juggling multiple jobs, taking care of Lilo, school, and a handful of aliens was starting to take it's toll, even on Anna.

They went to a bar where one of Nani's waitress friends worked got them in without a cover charge.

"Would you stop smiling like an idiot?" Nani told Anna as they made their way to a table, "You look like you just met Santa Claus, you're gonna give yourself away and get kicked out."

Anna bounced excitedly and clasped her hands together, "I can't help it! This is so grown-up, I feel like a kid staying up past their bedtime."

"You  _are_  staying up past your bedtime," Elsa remarks with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh hush, I'm nineteen, and besides-ooh!" Anna squeals, "Let's get that table with the pretty flowers on it!"

"They're fake," Nani deadpans as her and Elsa trade looks, rolling their eyes as they follow Anna.

Two rounds of half-priced Mai Tais later, they're each nursing a pleasant buzz, relaxing for what feels like the first time in months.

"Ooh, and did I tell you about the lady who came in asking for a table setting for her bird? Her  _bird_!"

Elsa covers her mouth as she giggles delicately while Anna snorts through her straw.

"I would ask who on earth brings their bird to a restaurant, but I suppose we're not ones to talk given Stitch."

"Maybe," Nani grumbles, "But he's an ALIEN, not a  _dog_. A  _bird_ ," she repeats incredulously, "It squawked for an hour and gave me a headache for the rest of the day."

"Tell me about it," Elsa says with a warm smile, nudging Anna.

"Hey! I resent that."

"Nonsense, you're much better behaved."

"Oh great, so I'm better trained than a parrot, thanks a lot," she teases back.

"Not the way Kristoff tells it," Nani chirps in.

Anna swivels to face her and glares, looking a ridiculous sort of serious, "What did he say? Tell me right now. Nevermind, I'm gonna kill him anyway."

"Nuh uh, I'm not getting in the middle of a lovers' spat," Nani says, holding her hands up defensively.

"I swore him to secrecy," Anna mumbles.

Elsa blushes and clears her throat, "I'd very much like to change the subject now, thank you. Another round, ladies?"

As they beckon over a waiter, Elsa leans in and whispers to Nani, "You're so lucky your sister is six."

"I dunno. She might not be dating for another decade but I think even Anna gives her a run for her money," Nani whispers back and they watch as Anna, who is distractedly focused on people around the bar, leans down to take a sip of her drink but misses and the straw goes up her nose.

"Yeah," Elsa sighs happily, "She's special, that one."

Her musings are interrupted by the waiter placing a glass on the table in front of her.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, but this isn't my drink," Elsa says, catching the waiter's elbow.

"No, it's his," the waiter replies, pointing to a handsome man at the bar. "Said it's for 'the beautiful blonde at the back table.'"

Elsa blushes.

"He also asked if you'd like to dance."

Elsa dips her head graciously, "Thank you, b-"

"Don't even  _think_  about it," Anna interrupts.

Elsa glares at her sister before turning back to the waiter with a smile, "I was  _going_  to say please tell him thank you very much for the drink, but I'm afraid I'm not currently available at the moment."

The waiter nods, and as he leaves Anna snorts, "That is such a lie."

"It's not a lie, exactly," Elsa says airily, attempting a dignified expression, "I'm just not currently available to..." she draws out, searching for a word.

"...men." Anna finishes for her.

Elsa nods, "Well, yes. But be that as it may, there was no need to make him feel badly about it."

"You should send the girl sitting across from him a drink," says Nani. "She's cute."

"Wait, what?" Elsa asks wide-eyed and flustered, trying to casually look over her shoulder at the woman in question.

Anna and Nani wear matching expressions, finding Elsa's sudden shyness to be adorable. They bite their lips and beam at each other but as Elsa turns back around, they straighten up and try to don neutral faces.

Elsa ducks her head slightly and bites her lip, but at the sight of Anna and Nani's terribly disguised reactions blushes furiously and wrinkles her face.

"Oh stop that you two."

"Who, us?" Anna says innocently.

"We've got to take you to a different bar next time," Nani says with a smirk.

"You'll do no such thing," Elsa says flatly. "Besides," she continues in a more loose and affectionate tone, "I kind of like it just the three of us like this. No boys,"

"-or girls," Anna adds.

"-or aliens," Nani includes.

"Right," Elsa chuckles. "Just us. To sisters," she says, raising her glass.

They clink their glasses, but Anna's shatters in her hand.

"Oops," she says with a cringe.

An hour or so later, they stroll leisurely back up the hill to the house, Anna swaying tipsily every few steps, but anchored tightly to Elsa, linked arm-in-arm.

The house though, was a sobering sight and as it came into view, Anna's arms dropped and they all stared, dumbfounded.

Nani snaps out of it first, " **LILO!** "

Elsa and Anna cringe.

Thick, white foam covered the entirety of the house, oozing out of the windows and piling up in clumps on the ground.

Anna wrinkled her nose, "This stuff is  _pungent_ , what is it?"

"I'll tell you what it is, it's her coffin, 'cause she's  **dead** ," Nani yells.

She stomps around the house to the side door shouting the whole way, and Anna leans over to Elsa, "At least you just froze summer," she says, "This is a  _much_  bigger mess to clean up."

Elsa merely nods, still slightly dazed, but after another moment of staring, takes a step forward, picks up a handful of the foam and cautiously sniffs it.

"Well?" asks Anna.

"I think it's a fire extinguisher?"

"Don't those come in red cannisters?"

Elsa rolls her eyes, "Yes, moron, I meant the stuff  _inside_  the extinguishers."

"Ooooh."

"Well come on," Elsa says, making her way up the steps, "Let's see if Olaf is still alive."

As they get closer to the house, more shouting makes itself known and Jumba barrels out of the door. Nani chases after him, brandishing a frying pan like a weapon and Lilo, Olaf, Stitch, and Pleakley trail behind her.

"What. the.  ** _hell_** wereyouthinking?!" she yells as Jumba rolls on the ground.

"Ke gabu-eh! It was not my fault!"

"How is this not your fault? You're  _always_  the one causing trouble, even Stitch is better behaved than you!"

Stitch beams proudly for a second before Olaf smacks him lightly on the head, "Stop it, Stitch, this is really not the time for that."

"But-" he protests.

"Oh, no. Don't think you're off the hook either, mister!" Nani says, turning on Stitch, "Grounded! For a month! All of you!"

"What?!" Jumba yells, "How is that fair, we were helping!"

"How can this  _possibly_  be considered helping?"

"The alien robots were coming to kill us." Lilo states calmly.

"The what?" Nani asks.

"Alien robots," Lilo repeats very matter-of-factly, "They were on their way to capture Stitch and use him to take over their planet, but we stopped them."

Nani deflates, sighing heavily and rubs her eyes with the heels of her palms. "Alien robots," she repeats.

"Mhm," says Lilo, "The foam blocked all their signals so they couldn't find us."

Anna and Elsa trade glances as Nani pouts and looks at Lilo. "And there wasn't  _aaaany_  other way to do that, was there."

"Well," Pleakley interjects, "The other option was for a full on ground defense, but their weaponry is far superior to ours, so we opted for the more proactive tactic."

"Ai," Nani moans, slumping to the ground.

"I still don't understand how they even found so many fire extinguishers!" Anna whispers into Elsa's ear.

"Me either, but perhaps it's best not to ask," she whispers back.

Lilo pats Nani's shoulder, "Don't worry, we already called Mr. Bubbles. They're sending a cleanup crew. They'll be here in an hour."

"Bubbles?!" asks Olaf excitedly.

"No, Olaf, not those kind of bubbles," says Elsa.

"Oh," he deflates. "This is the  _last_  time you leave me in charge, by the way. You wouldn't  _believe_  the night I've had."

As Olaf wobbles back to the house, Anna and Elsa snicker at the 'kick me' sign on his back.

By morning, the house is spotless, not a speck of foam to be seen anywhere, but it smells vaguely like burnt hair for weeks and then next time the girls go out, they hire Mr. Bubbles to do the babysitting.


End file.
